1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computer memory management, and one particular implementation relates to controlling the storage capacity of a non-volatile memory, such as a flash memory, in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory is a type of memory that does not need power in order to maintain stored information. Examples of non-volatile memory include read-only memory, hard disk drives, and flash memory. Flash memory may be NOR flash memory, which has long write and erase times but allows random access to any memory location, and NAND flash memory, which has faster access times but only allows sequential access to data.